Anime Royal Rumble
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: 100 of your favorite characters from your favorite animes compete for a chance at 1,000,000 in the most wildest Royal Rumble there ever is! Get ready for blood, sweat, tears and 100% hardcore action!
1. Chapter 1

_**"Anime Royal Rumble"**_

 _ **Rated T for language and a whole lot of wrasslin**_

 _ **Summary: 100 of your favorite characters from your favorite animes compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the most wildest Royal Rumble there ever is! Get ready for blood, sweat, tears and 100% hardcore action!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not, and I mean this clearly, I do not own anything associated with any character from any anime there ever is, which involves Toei Animation, Aniplex, Viz Media, Nintendo, etc.**_

 _ **P.S.: This just came to me just now after watching a whole buttload of anime in my spare time, so I hope you'll like, my friends!**_

 _ **Chapter 1: PreShow Promos**_

 _ **Scene 1:**_

Naruto Uzumaki was busy working out in peace inside his locker room, doing the Van Dam lift with two chairs. _ **[1]**_

 _While he was lifting up weights, he was met with his girlfriend and fellow ninja, Hinata Hyuga. Looking up at her, Naruto had stopped what he was doing and got back up to his feet._

 _"Hey Hinata, what's up?" asked Naruto._

"Not too good," Hinata shook his head with a sigh.

Just to prove her point, Hinata had shown Naruto her entry number for the match.

"Whoa, you're definitely gonna have a hard time lasting that long for sure." Naruto replied.

"What number did you draw, Naruto?" Hinata ask.

As a way to answer her question, Naruto pulled out a number ball to show to Hinata.

"Aw man," Hinata sighed. "You wanna trade, Naruto?"

"No problem, Hinata. Anything I can do for a friend." Naruto nodded.

Displaying quite the warm-hearted smile, both Naruto and Hinata decided to trade each other's Rumble numbers without anyone noticing them.

"That way, it won't give you quite a hard time with the number I gave you." Naruto reassured her clearly.

"Thanks Naruto!" Hinata smiled.

"No problem!" Naruto replied.

"You sure you're gonna be fine with your number?" Hinata said, wanting to make sure.

"It's not a problem for me, remember I had the #1 entrant at the the and annual Mega All Star FanFiction Royal Rumble?" Naruto explained.

"Yeah, I do." Hinata nodded in response. "Whatever happens, let's just give it our all, win or lose!"

"You bet, good luck Hinata." Said Naruto.

"You too!" Hinata replied as they both hugged.

However, it wasn't as long before the two managed to turn their kiss into a tender and passionate one to boot. Just to deepen the kiss a little, Hinata cocked her head to the side, forcing Naruto to rub her back a little.

But somewhere through the kiss, he heard a sound come right between him:

"BLECH!"

Being disturbed by the kiss, both Naruto and Hinata turned to the person who cut him off:

Chazz Princeton.

"Would you slackers take that somewhere else?" Chazz huffed while reading his magazine. "I swear, you two get more louder than hearing that slacker Slifer Jaden snore at night!"

"I didn't know you and Chazz were sharing a locker." Hinata said to Naruto.

"Hey, I didn't want to be here, okay!?" Chazz shouted out. "Frickin' Hercule took my first-class VIP room!"

"Yeaaaah, it's gonna be a long night..." Naruto gulped in Hinata's sake.

"Look Chazz, I'm sure there's enough room in this locker room for all of us." Hinata pointed out.

"What part of my own locker room don't you understand, Miss Blindspots?" Chazz said, making sure Hinata understood him. "Ah, I'm outta here! Ain't no way I'm hanging out with you fruity flipsters!"

Just to prove his point, Chazz left the locker room altogether, now leaving both Naruto and Hinata alone.

"Wow, and to think Sasuke was a bigger ass." chuckled the future Hokage.

"You're telling me!" Hinata said.

 _ **Scene 2:**_

The raffle was still going around in the green room as some of the competitors were still drawing their numbers. So far, Edward Elric was now drawing his number, followed by Ganta Igarashi and Renji Abarai. They were waiting patiently as Edward was now drawing his number.

"C'mon, winner winner chicken dinner..." muttered Edward, who was still searching around.

"What the hell is with you?" Ganta shouted.

"Hey, I'm taking my time here!" Edward shouted to the kid.

After drawing around for a few more seconds, Edward grabbed his ball and opened it at the same time. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his face turned into a smile, realizing the number that he had drawn. Both Ganta and Renji were suddenly looking at him with such curiosity.

Realizing they were suspicious of him, Edward cleared his throat and acted normal.

"May the best man win, gentleman." Edward said, right before leaving the line with his already-drawn number.

"We plan on doing so!" Renji stated.

After Edward left, it was finally Ganta's turn to draw.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave..." Ganta rolled his eyes, right before drawing a ball of course.

After only several seconds of searching, Ganta pulled out a Rumble ball and tried to open it, but unfortunately, he wasn't doing a good job opening the entire capsule. As if something was stuck around the capsule, making him unable to open the damn thing.

"Ugggh, why the heck can't I open this thing?" struggled Ganta.

"Hey, ya need some help?" Renji asked while he drew his own question.

"Very much!" Ganta replied.

Putting his entry number aside, Renji went over to Ganta's side and immediately corked the capsule open, revealing Ganta's number. Trying to narrow his eyes, Renji read Ganta's entry out loud:

"Eight," He stated.

"Eight, really?" Ganta raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, wait a minute, it's upside down. Here, let me turn it..." Renji said, narrowing his eyes once more.

As soon as Renji turned the number around, he finally saw the true number that Ganta would be entering:

"Eight."

"Well I guess that's your number, Ganta." Renji said.

"Shit!" Muttered Ganta.

"Well, my work here is done. Later!" Renji said as he took his number and left, leaving Ganta appalled and pissed off.

"Just my luck, things can't get anymore worst..." Ganta grumbled.

 _ **Scene 3:**_

Joey Wheeler from "Yu-Gi-Oh" was busy walking backstage to find both Yugi and Mai when he turned to a corner, only to find Matt Ishida from "Digimon" running right into him. Joey had smirked in response of this unexpectable run-in he was now involved in.

"Well well well, I never thought our paths would meet." Joey replied.

"If it isn't Joey Wheeler, one of the world's finest card Duelists ever is," Matt smirked back, "I didn't know you'd be competing."

"Ya kidding me? I wouldn't miss this onetime event, it's totally gonna be worth the show." Joey smirked.

"Sure, and it's definitely gonna be my moment to shine." Matt stated first-hand before Joey responded by scoffing.

"I doubt it, tonight will be my moment for greatness." Joey stated.

"We'll have to see about that boys." A voice said.

In the midst of that conversation, both Joey and Matt looked at the right to see Mai Valentine standing before them right now. Matt looked beyond impressed of her entire appearance, truth be told.

"Well, as if this day couldn't get much better." smirked Matt.

"I beg to differ!"

Suddenly, both Matt, Joey and Mai suddenly turned to their shoulder to see Sanji from "One Piece" standing in their way.

"Well, this just got interesting." Joey smirked in response.

"You're telling me!" Matt said.

"If anyone's gonna take the spotlight, then you're looking at the main attraction," Sanji replied. "I got it all: The looks, the charm, the moves. I make the girls go wild, you know?"

"Is that so?" Mai replied. "In way do you make women go wild?"

"If you come with me, I'll show you how..." Sanji smirked in front of Mai's face, like a sly dog.

Unfortunately, his flirtation didn't sit well with Joey at all (neither did Mai). So while she endured Sanji's failed flirting techniques, Joey decided to step in on behalf.

"Hey, you don't need to be creepin' Mai out with your dirty talk." Joey told the blonde chef.

"Who are you to question how I treat a lady?" Sanji glared.

"I bet you're just the same," Joey replied. "You want them just to put yourself _in_ them right away. At least I would respect Mai and her needs."

"BURN!" Matt shouted.

Suddenly, Sanji turned right over to Matt with a 'WTF' look right on his face.

"Like you have something to say, pretty boy?" The chef said to Matt.

"What ya call me?" replied Matt, who didn't take that comment lightly.

"Ya got sand in ya ears, all of a sudden?" Sanji said, putting a hand to his ear as if Matt wasn't talking very loudly. "Like I said, 'You have something to say, pretty boy'?

"Look jackass, nobody calls me pretty." Said Matt.

"And nobody calls me a jackass!" Sanji said, right before slapping Matt right in the face!

However, the slap ended up setting Matt off inside. So in return, Matt decked Sanji right in the face with full complete rage, knocking his toothpick off right in the process!

"Oh now it's on!" Sanji growled.

"Bring it!" Matt said.

However, before they could start to hit one another, both Joey and Mai were busy trying to hold both men apart. Joey was trying to hold Matt while Mai had her hands full with Sanji. When Sanji noticed Mai holding him back, Sanji decided to flirt with her again, much to Joey's irritation.

"Heh, I knew you'd come rolling back to me." Sanji said, winking at Mai.

"In your dreams, pervert!" Mai replied.

And then, out of nowhere, Mai ended up slapping the taste out of Sanji, knocking his jaw a little loose!

"So, that turn you on?" Mai said to Sanji as she now started to walk past both Joey and Matt altogether.

The chef was left to caress the pain around his face, which forced the two guys to start laughing at him.

"Uggggh, this ain't over!" Sanji pointed to Matt and Joey, "No one messes with the Straw Hat Pirates, ya hear?!"

As a result of this attack, Sanji ended up leaving the room altogether, therefore ending this segment between the four.

 _ **Scene 4:**_

Down at the locker room, Tsukune Aono from "Rosario + Vampire" was busy taping his fists and writing the name "Moka" on them as Ageha Kurono walked by him, putting her hands across his eyes.

"Guess who?" Ageha smirked.

"Uh... Hey Ageha!" Tsukune said nervously.

"Tsukune, I'm glad we're competing side by side together," Ageha replied while hugging him tightly. "Just you and me against the world. I bet that'll be fun, huh?!"

"Yeah! It's a shame that your daughter suffered an injury earlier today, now she won't be able to compete." Tsukune stated.

"Good thing there's always a Plan B, right?" Ageha smirked while nudging Tsukune right by the shoulder.

"Right." Tsukune nodded a bit nervously.

While he was still taping up his hands, Tsukune's girlfriend Moka Akashiya came in and approached the determined student.

"Hey Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed.

"Hey Moka, glad you showed up." Tsukune smiled. "You like my taped fists with your name on it?"

"They look so cool!" Tsukune replied.

"Thanks!" Moka giggled.

"I'm sorry you won't be able to compete tonight, it sucks that you suffered a shoulder injury." He said.

"Yeah, remind me not to work out with Ageha's daughter next time." Moka nodded in unison.

"Oh come on, like hanging upside down on top of a huge tree wasn't that painful." Ageha smirked with a little scoff.

"Just losing some of the feeling in your arms makes it more enough for me not to compete." Moka said, joking about her little exercising incident.

"Hey, you'll be down at ringside, right?" asked Tsukune.

"Of course, I'll be at the commentary table with Jim Ross and Matt Striker." Moka explained.

"Yeah, you're gonna make a killing at commentary." Tsukune patted her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you and Ageha alone then," Moka said as she left. "Kick some butt, Tsukune!"

"I will, Moka!" Tsukune nodded.

However, right before she left, she had ran into Sanji, who was still recovering from that hit caused by Mai. He looked right at Moka and decided to work out his charm.

"Hey, baby." Sanji smirked, "How about you and me-"

"Sorry, I'm taken." Moka said as she walked past him, leaving Sanji a bit rejected.

 _ **Scene 5:**_

Ash Ketchum was down at the catering room getting himself a icy cold drink before he ran right into Tai Kamiya, who was busy getting an ice cold drink himself. The meeting between the two was suddenly getting tense, which was unusual since this was now lasting past 10 seconds.

"Hey, watch it, man." Tai said to Ash.

"Well, you don't see this everyday." Ash said, wiping a bit of water off his shirt.

"If it ain't the PokeMon Master himself," Tai smirked. "I'm surprised you're still not out there losing yet another crappy tournament."

Somehow, Ash couldn't help but laugh as a result, as if Tai was actually turning this into some kind of joke.

"I'm surprised to actually hear you say that," Ash nodded. "Such talk from a guy whose haircut looks like he touched his finger in the electrical socket."

"Nice mouth you got there." Tai smirked.

"I could say the same thing about yours." Ash said, getting all up in Tai's face.

This was now becoming a staredown between the two teenagers, and yet, not one soul was there to break them up. To be honest, that's what both Tai and Ash really had wanted from all of this. Just nothing but a staredown of two 90's anime icons. After a good few seconds of staring down, Tai broke the tension by talking with a rough exterior.

"Looks like it just might come down to you and me for sure." replied Tai.

"Yeah, I can't wait for that to happen, should fate demand it." Ash said with a closeup.

"I'm so gonna smoke you so bad, even your PokeMon would be ashamed to be caught dead with you." Tai smirked out before leaving Ash's side.

"Ohhh, we'll see who smokes who alright." Ash nodded with a smirk, therefore ending the segment.

 _ **[1] - The Van Dam Lift is a weightlifting technique made famous by Rob Van Dam, in which it involves performing a split between two benches and lifting a dumbbell from the floor to the waist.**_

 _ **Well well well, looks like we got a first taste of our competitors here. This of course, is a list of who's all confirmed so far:**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Chazz Princeton, Hercule (maybe), Renji Abarai, Edward Elric, Ganta Igarashi, Matt Ishida, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Sanji, Tsukune Aono, Ageha Kurono, Tai Kamiya and Ash Ketchum**_

 _ **Okay, that makes it 15 people so far that has been confirmed, but I promise we'll see more characters in the chapters to come. That's right, folks, next chapter will be the beginning of the event, so click that review button if you want, my fellow anime lovers! C-Ya until then! ;D**_


	2. The Opening Interruption

_**"Anime Royal Rumble"**_

 _ **Rated T for language and a whole lot of wrasslin**_

 _ **Summary: 100 of your favorite characters from your favorite anime TV and book series compete for a chance at $1,000,000 in the wildest Royal Rumble there ever is! Get ready for blood, sweat, tears and 100% hardcore action!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not, and I mean this clearly, I do not own anything associated with any character from any anime there ever is, which involves Toei Animation, Aniplex, Viz Media, Nintendo, etc.**_

 _ **P.S.: This just came to me just now after watching a whole butt-load of anime in my spare time, so I hope you'll like, my friends!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Opening Interruption**_

The place was Tokyo, Japan.

The people in attendance: 62,000 strong filling out the Tokyo Dome to the brink.

There was pyro shooting out everywhere from the ring to the big huge state standing a mile away. It looked like the biggest damn light show there ever was with all the works, with the addition of "Painkiller" by Judas Priest playing all over the background. As the pyro finished shooting, the camera got a good look at the three commentators sitting from the announcer's desk: Jim Ross, Matt Striker and Moka Akashiya.

"Hello everyone from Tokyo, Japan, and welcome to the first-ever Anime Royal Rumble, live from the Tokyo Dome!" J.R. exclaimed. "I'm "Good Ol' JR" Jim Ross and with me are my broadcast partners for this evening, from Lucha Underground Matt Striker and _Rosario + Vampire_ 's own, Moka Akashiya!"

"I'm very excited to be here, JR!" Striker smirked. "Tonight, we have characters from the _Naruto_ series, _One Piece_ , _Bleach_ , _Fairy Tail_ , Attack on Titan, _Sword Art Online_ , High School DxD, Dragon Ball Z and many other anime shows. They all came here to see who the best of the anime world is!"

"Including me, guys." Moka nodded along with JR and Striker, "We're talking about all people from shapes to sizes, from the big to the small, from the tall to the short, I'll tell ya, this is gonna be history in the making, and I'm glad to be part of it, and in front of these wild and crazy 62,000 fans here at the Tokyo Dome!"

"It's definitely electric here tonight! Now let's turn things over to the ring with our ring announcer for the evening, Justin Roberts." JR said as the camera took a shot at ringside.

Feeling all dressed up and ready to go in his black tuxedo, ring announcer Justin Roberts kicked off the event with this opening line.

" _Hello everyone, and welcome to the first ever... AAAAAAAAAAAANIME... ROOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAL... RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!_ " The announcer replied on the mic, which got a very good pop before replying; "Now here are the rules, earlier today, the two-"

But just then, Justin Roberts was cut off when the song "Jesus Walks" by Kanye West played across the stadium to confusing, scratching heads.

"What's going on?" asked J.R.

"Whatever or whoever this is, I never heard anybody use Kanye West for an entrance theme song anymore." Striker shrugged in response.

"I wonder who this could be?" Moka asked also.

It wasn't long before a group of female cheerleaders came out, which of course, would bring out the appearance of Gary Oak from Pokémon.

Truth be told, he didn't come out to the adoration of his fans. In fact, he was receiving one hell of a negative reception from the audience of Tokyo and they were busy chanting "Gary Sucks" right towards him.

"All right, it's my man, Gary Oak!" Striker said, celebrating his heart out before looking over to JR saying, "C'mon JR and Moka, pay your respects to the man."

"What kind of business does this man have out here? He's not in the match!" J.R. cried out.

"He doesn't seem to be getting any good reactions from our audience!" Moka shook her head.

"Well Moka, Gary Oak is known for being one of Anime's biggest douchebags!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He doesn't seem like it to me." Striker said, defending Gary's character.

"Well then I guess you don't much attention to Pokemon, Matt!" JR replied, explaining to his broadcast partner.

Strange enough for Gary, he didn't hear the boos the loyal Japanese fans were giving him. Deep down, Gary thought he was hearing adoring cheers from his fans.

Just to raise their ire even more, Gary snapped his finger, which led a huge rainfall of money falling from the sky. The only problem was that it was raining fake $100 bucks with Gary's face labeled on them.

"Well, that's an entrance if I saw one." Moka pointed out.

"Give me a break, he's using the same entrance JBL did at Wrestlemania 21!" rolled JR's eyes.

"I wouldn't doubt that this money is fake!" Striker smirked.

"I bet it is!" J.R. nodded angrily.

After he got in the ring with the ladies, he showed off to the crowd, which apparently was now booing him straight out of the Tokyo Dome.

Once the crowd and music finally died down, Gary Oak took the mic from the ring announcer.

"We're about to hear the man speak." Striker said to both JR and Moka.

"What's on his mind?" Moka asked again.

After the crowd finally kept themselves silent after a long time, Gary finally spoke on the mic.

"Hello, skags!" greeted Gary himself.

It wasn't long before the crowd booed him very loudly for that remark. However, Matt Striker wasn't affected by the crowd's utter cries as he spent the entire time eating up the words that Gary was speaking from his promo.

"Hahahaha, nice one!" Matt laughed.

"Oh come on now!" JR replied in disgust.

After a minute of eating up the boos of the entire crowd, Gary continued his rant uninterrupted.

"I guess all of you are wondering why I'm doing here in this fruit town," Gary said, insulting Tokyo again, "Better yet, why in the heck am I not even in this Anime Royal Rumble? Is it because they know I'll pay the referees off just to give me an easy win? Is it because I'll pay off someone just to give me that coveted #100 spot?"

"Why isn't Gary in this rumble?" Matt asked JR.

"Because he's a real Dick!" JR snapped at Striker.

"Well, that ain't nice." Striker shook his head before Gary explained to the crowd a reason why he wasn't in the Rumble.

"JR is right, tough!" Moka said, agreeing with Jim Ross's answer.

"I'll tell you why they won't put me in with those 99 other skunkheads, and it's all because they're jealous of my style, my class, my ability to deliver, and my ability to attract just like these precious beauties standing before me who worship the ground I truly walk on." He stated before turning to the women standing before him, "You got that right, ladies?"

"You got that right, Gary!" The cheerleaders said to Gary.

"I don't know why those women think he's any of that!" Moka said with a downed forehead.

"Well Moka, it's because this guy is known for being a smooth talking big mouth punk!" JR groaned in disgust.

"I believe Gary knows how to please the ladies!" Striker argued. While JR and Moka both groaned in disagreement.

Right after all of his cheerleaders were busy fawning and cooing over him, Gary decided to speak some more much to the dread of the Tokyo crowd.

"You know what, monkeys in the back, if you won't put 'this' prime meat with the other 99 spoiled steak-heads, then I'll have no choice but to make a little positive out of this." Gary pointed out with a deep breath, "Because, and you're gonna love this... I've decided to become the official host of the Anime Royal Rumble!"

The crowd had no choice but to erupt with boisterously loud boos once they heard this announcement. Never once had they imagined a nightmare such as this to be very true for sure.

"Woo, all right!" celebrated Striker.

"Oh no, is he actually serious?!" gulped Moka.

"My gawd, this can't be happening!" shook J.R.'s head.

Everyone in the Tokyo Dome was so pissed off about this so much; they started to chant 'Bullshit' in response of this news. Apparently, Gary thinks that they were still cheering for this kind of announcement (they weren't). Getting the fans fuming already, Gary kept on going with his promo.

"That's right, fans." He nodded before continuing, "That way, those monkeys in the back will think twice about leaving me out in the Rumble. You don't know what you're getting from all of this. I am big money, people. You know it, the rest of the people in Japan know it, and I know it. So the rest of you all watching, let's drink it all in man! Only I will make this Rumble... great again! Just like my man Donald Trump is making America great again!"

"Haha, I like the way he describes himself as a young Donald Trump!" Striker smirked.

Unfortunately for Matt Striker, Jim Ross and Moka Akashiya didn't like how their commentary partner stated the man in the ring.

"As if!" Moka scoffed at Striker.

"I guess he's definitely got the jerky arrogance to match as well!" J.R. nodded in disgust.

Once again, the crowd started chanting "You Suck" right at Gary Oak, who started to feed off the hatred of these fans as if they were actually cheering for him yet again (they didn't).

"Yes, thank you." bowed Gary, Thank you, my-"

Unfortunately, he wouldn't finish that statement as all of a sudden...

"IF YA SMELLLLLLLLLLLL... WHAT THE ROCK... IS COOKIN'?"

Those words were heard around the Tokyo Dome, resulting in the crowd to erupt with a huge ovation loud enough, it nearly tore the stadium in half!

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Striker gasped loudly.

"MY GAWD, IS IT WHO I THINK THIS IS?" J.R. gasped as well.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Moka shouted, pointing at the stage.

With the commentators and fans in shock, the crowd all around the Tokyo Dome had suddenly erupted when "The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment", The Rock, made his way down the aisle. His unexpected appearance had left Gary Oak stunned in total disbelief.

"BUT IT IS!" Moka shrieked in excitement.

"THE ROCK IS HERE!" J.R. shouted out.

"HOLY SHIT!" Striker shouted too.

"These people around here in the Tokyo Dome are on their feet!" J.R. said, referring to the crowd's loud reaction.

"I'll tell ya, he's a huge star around the world, no matter wherever he goes!" nodded Moka.

"He's the most electrifying man in all of sports entertainment!" Striker nodded as well.

One by one, Gary Oak's heartbeats would skyrocket every time Rock would keep walking down that aisle. He was staring upon greatness around in his eyes.

After The Rock got right in the ring, he pumped his fist up to the delight of fans who popped for him again.

"I'll tell ya, Gary Oak didn't expect this to happen!" Moka said to JR.

"I don't think anyone expected this!" shook JR's head.

As he got down from the turn-pad, The Rock was now met face to face with Gary Oak himself. His own cheerleaders reacted as well, falling head over heels with the former WWE champion. Surprisingly enough, Gary was too distracted by the Rock to see this happen.

After the music died down, the Rock was soon met with chants of "Rocky" coming from hungry 60,000 Japanese fans, who were craving to hear the Rock speak.

"This crowd is basically on their feet!" Striker exclaimed.

"I'm excited for what The Rock has to say!" Moka said out of anticipation.

The Rock had to wait for a good minute for the crowd to officially die down from the "Rocky" chants. As they did however, The Rock finally spoke in a mic of his own.

"What in the blue hell do I see here?" The Rock said, pointing to Gary. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the Rock's looking at Justin Bieber with a bear-skinned ass for a haircut!

"Ha, that's the best thing to describe this jackass!" J.R. smirked while the crowd laughed for Rock's joke.

"Oh come on, I don't think his haircut's not that bad!" Striker complained in front of J.R.

"I beg to differ!" Moka smirked too.

Seeing Gary Oak pissed off by those comments, The Rock decided to rip on him some more.

"But don't you fret my friend; I heard it's all the rage right now. Wearing nothing but animal asses for wigs." The People's Champion smirked, leaving more of his fans laughing on.

"Gary does not like this one bit." shook Striker's head.

"He deserves it, after the way he's been treating Ash!" JR replied to Striker.

"That's a very good point, JR!" Moka nodded on JR's behalf.

Gary had tried to shut up the fans, but apparently, his noise had been drowned out by the thousands of cheers directed at The Rock. He definitely was not gonna take that sitting down.

Before he could at least speak for once, The Rock cut him off immediately.

"Now what was I doing again?" He raised his eyebrow in realization, "Oh, that's right, it's this... FINALLY, THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO JAPAN!"

The whole arena couldn't help but cheer The Rock very loudly for that catchphrase, which officially didn't take Gary too lightly from this.

"60,000 standing tall for the Great One!" JR pointed out.

"I'm excited for this!" nodded Moka.

Gary couldn't stand this ovation they were giving to The Rock. So as they finally died down, Gary decided to talk for once.

"Who in the hell do you think YOU are trying to steal my spotlight?" He shouted angrily to the Great One, "You can't show up here! I am the official host of-"

Before Gary could say what he had to say, The Rock cut him off once again by halting him using his hand.

"Wait just a damn minute right there!" ordered the Brahma Bull, " _Your_ spotlight? This... is YOUR spotlight? The only spot you ever made in your life is the one happening between your jeans, jabroni!

"I know what The Rock means by that, JR!" Moka laughed along with the crowd.

"I believe everybody here knows what he's talking about!" J.R. nodded.

Gary Oak was now starting to get really pissed at the insults Rock was throwing at him in return. So just to kill off these cheers, Gary spoke straight to Rock's face, much to the annoyance of these fans.

"You know what? You're starting to get on my last nerve!" He shouted to the ex-WWE Champion, "What in the hell do you think this is, frickin' 1999? Get with the times will you, Grandpa! This is 2017! You're no longer relevant at all! These fans decided they want to get with the new, not with the frickin' old! Believe me when I say this, you're way past your time. And if you know what's good for ya, you'll gladly leave my ring and let me get back to my hosting duties, okay Tonto?!"

Immediately, the crowd wasted no time booing Gary Oak loudly for that lame remark he made to The Rock.

"Oh snap, J.R.! Did ya hear that?" Striker smirked to J.R.

"Definitely not a good comeback if I heard one!" JR shook his head.

"What a jerk this guy is!" Moka scowled to Gary from far away.

As Gary Oak smirked much to the Rock's annoyance, The Rock soon got serious with the smart-mouth kid in record time. Just to keep the cheers for "Rocky" going, The Great One now started to face off with the Pokémon master himself.

"I'm guessing by that lame suicide-inducing comeback you threw at The Rock, I assume you're Gary Oak, right?" Rock asked him clearly to a bunch of cheers, which of those caused annoyance to one Mr. Gary Oak in response. After they died down for a little while, Rock replied with, "I know I must be right because you got all those Pokémon badges you've been winning one at a time. They're looking quite impressive. In fact, they're so impressive, you give The Rock no choice on what The People's Champion wants to do with them."

"Uh-oh..." JR gulped.

"Please don't tell me..." Striker gulped also before Rock continued talking.

"In fact, The Rock will take your Boulder Badge, your Cascade Badge, your Rainbow Badge, your pants-pissing badge, your bears-ass-for-a-haircut badge, your Super Saiyan wannabe badge, stitch them right up and then... lube it up, turn that sumbitch sideways, and stick it straight up your candy ass!"

The whole arena had immediately went into a frenzy of cheers in which it grew so loud, the velocity of that ovation was literally shaking the roof out of the Tokyo Dome. And boy, were the commentators feeling it.

"Yeah, you tell 'em, Rock!" Moka cheered loudly.

"Why the heck are you even encouraging him?!" Striker whined to the vampire.

"She has every right to Matt, so don't question her!" JR told Striker.

There was nothing Gary Oak could say about that little insult that The Rock gave him. It did however; take Gary just a minute for him to finally speak up.

"Are you done boring me to sleep now...?" Gary said to an ounce of boos.

"I'm boring you to sleep?" Rock replied with a feigned gasp, "Well, damn son, if you really wanted to sleep..."

And then all of a sudden, The Rock threw his shirt off to the side, resulting in cheers from the fans. It was obvious that he wanted to fight and shut the punk kid's mouth up for good. With his shirtless self standing across from Gary, The Rock finished his statement with these words:

"Then The Rock is gonna make you sleep!"

That little statement coming from the Great One made the crowd continue to cheer him on. Gary knew the Rock was ready for a fight.

But unfortunately, Gary didn't feel like fighting him. It was apparent to Gary that he didn't want to get his hands dirty. So, he decided to do the only thing he needed to do.

"That's so touching of you, but trusts me; you're not worth my time." The punk scowled back to the People's Champion, "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta show to run, so if you'll please excuse me, this confrontation is over."

Just like that, the crowd immediately booed Gary for his cowardliness, which didn't sit very well with JR, Moka and The Rock out of all people.

"What a coward!" scowled JR.

"C'mon, I think it's smart," Striker consulted JR, "I think he just isn't ready for him."

"Still, you don't back away from The Rock like that!" Moka told Striker.

The Rock even tried his best to get Gary back in the ring, but unfortunately, Gary was walking too far away from the ring to turn back. Knowing the coward that Gary was, the Rock decided to speak into the mic in response.

"You see what you get when you have an animal butt for a haircut? That's why you should all stay in school." The Rock pointed at Gary while the crowd responded with a huge "Ohhh" from that burn.

"BURN!" Moka pointed at Gary as well.

"Ha, that's for damn sure!" nodded JR.

"Oh, please!" Striker replied.

Knowing that Gary wasn't coming back at all, The Rock decided to end his promo right away by turning his back on the young punk.

"IF YA SMELL..."

But while in the middle of his catchphrase, Gary Oak started to run back to the ring, hoping to sneak attack the Brahma Bull out of behind.

"Look out, Rock!" Moka shouted over to the Rock.

"He's gonna sneak attack The Rock!" alerted JR.

As he got back in, Gary swung at The Rock...

...

...

...only for The Rock to turn around and catch Gary in time, nailing Ash's rival with a Rock Bottom, much to the delight from the Tokyo crowd!

"Oh no!" cried out Striker.

"Yeah!" cheered Moka, who went crazy for that move.

"Rock Bottom, The Rock has nailed Gary Oak with that Rock Bottom!" JR repeated.

"That'll teach Gary Oak for sure!" Moka replied.

"Serves him damn right!" JR nodded with force.

With the whole audience on their feet, The Rock immediately stood up next to Gary Oak's head, setting up what was highly regarded as 'The Most Electrifying Move In Sports Entertainment Today", the People's elbow.

Raising his eyebrow, the Rock then swung his arms around before running back and forth towards the ropes. And when he came to a sudden stop...

 _*BAAAAAAM!*_

He nailed The People's Elbow straight onto Gary's chest!

"Right there! The Most Electrifying Move in Sports Entertainment, The People's Elbow!" JR shouted boisterously.

"Yay, we've got to see it for our very eyes!" Moka said, cheering for The Rock.

The entire Tokyo crowd was now in a complete frenzy, seeing Gary get his just desserts. So while the punk kid was down and out from the impact of that People's Elbow, The Rock once again took the mic and made this announcement for everyone to hear.

"By the way, Gary. If you wanna know why The Rock's here in the first place, well then, he's there to tell you this..." The Rock said with a deep breath before confessing to everyone, "The Rock is the official host of the first-ever Anime Royal Rumble!"

The whole arena immediately went crazy and bonkers for The Rock after hearing that announcement. To be honest, they would definitely want The Rock hosting the show than Gary anyday.

"Now that's what we're talking about!" JR pointed out.

"I agree, he's a way better host than Gary so far!" Moka nodded.

"Oh come on now, why can't Gary have his moment?" Striker groaned while whining like a spoiled baby.

With Gary now flat on his back, The Rock clenched his mic hard as ever and began closing things out with this signature line:

"IF YA SMELL... WHAT THE ROCK... IS COOKIN'?"

Ending his promo with a raising of the People's Eyebrow, The Rock's music hit therefore bringing thousands of their fans to the feet, cheering for their hero/host nonstop.

"What a moment to kick off the Anime Royal Rumble!" J.R. exclaimed once more.

"I agree, Gary will be feeling that one for sure!" Moka nodded alongside the Oklahoman.

"I don't like this one bit, he truly ruined Gary's moment." Striker groaned miserably.

"Tough luck, Matt." JR said to Matt before looking back to the Rock, who was busy celebrating in the ring, "Anyway, we'll be right back after the break, so stay tuned because the Rumble will be coming up next!"

 _ **Yikes, this was a drag to edit, but hey, at least I managed to finally get it done. Anyway, next up will be the start of the Rumble, so if you want, you're more than welcome to take a guess of who'll be in there. So with that said in mind, stay tuned. This is gonna get good.**_


End file.
